Elección
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Isla tomó la decisión de abandonar a su familia por amor. ¿Fue la elección correcta?


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Regalo de cumpleaños para **Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter**

* * *

La joven de veinte años veía el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana de su habitación. Isla Black repasó mentalmente la discusión que había tenido horas antes con su hermana pequeña Elladora.

Ambas hermanas siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Pero después de que Isla le confesase a Elladora que se había enamorado de un muggle llamado Bob Hitchens. Aquella simple confesión provocó que ambas hermanas tuviesen la mayor discusión que jamás habían tenido en sus vidas, y que solamente terminó cuando el padre de ambas les gritó para que se callasen.

Horas más tarde, ya muy cerca del amanecer, Isla seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Apenas había dormido unas horas, pero no tenía nada de sueño. Al lado de ella había una pequeña bolsa de viaje que ella había llenado con sus objetos personales tras reducirlos de tamaño con un encantamiento.

Justo cuando estaba amaneciendo, Isla se puso de pie y salió de su habitación cargando su pequeña bolsa de viaje. Bajo en silencio las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal. Se detuvo en medio de la calle, girando la cabeza para mirar por última vez su casa.

—Lo siento, Ella —murmuró antes de desaparecer en la nada.

* * *

Por aquellas horas de la mañana, ya había bastante personas en la estación de King's Cross. Mirase donde mirase, Isla siempre veía las misma escenas: personas despidiéndose de sus seres queridos para marcharse de viaje y otras personas siendo recibidos con sonrisas y abrazos después de regresar a casa tras un largo tiempo fuera.

Isla observó todo aquello con una mezcla de nostalgia y envidia. Nadie estaba allí para verla partir. Y, dado que no planeaba volver, tampoco habría nadie para recibirla.

Miró por última vez la entrada de la estación. Para ella ahora sería muy fácil ir hacia ellas, salir de la estación y regresar a la calidez de su cama y casa. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, alejando esa idea de ella. Isla ya había tomado una decisión. La había tomado semanas atrás, y ese no era el momento para redimirse.

—¿Dónde estará Bob? —murmuró Isla mientras buscaba al motivo de su fuga con la mirada.

No tardó en encontrarlo. A unos cuantos metros de distancia había un hombre alto de cabello castaño que tenía una pesada maleta a su lado. Él también se percató de su presencia y, levantando una mano para llamar su atención, gritó su nombre.

—¡Isla!

Isla agitó su brazo derecho, saludando a Bob, mientras con el izquierdo agarraba con fuerza su pequeña bolsa de viaje. Isla camino hacia él.

—¡ISLA!

La voz femenina sonó con fuerza incluso en la ruidosa estación. Varios miraron alrededor suyo en busca del origen. Isla, por su parte, se congelo a medio camino.

 _No puede ser_ pensó mientras se daba la vuelta.

—¡ISLA!

Si que lo era.

—¡Elladora! —Isla exclamó el nombre de su hermana pequeña con un tono de sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Elladora llegó a su lado, resoplando con fuerza.

—¿Preguntas que hago aquí? Muy fácil, evitar que la estúpida de mi hermana mayor cometa su mayor estupidez... ¿te sirve esa respuesta? —espetó Elladora—. Vamos a casa.

Elladora agarró el brazo de su hermana para llevársela, pero Isla se soltó.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Ella —dijo Isla con firmeza—. Ya he tomado una decisión. Y ni tú, ni nuestro hermano, ni siquiera nuestros padres, harán que cambie de idea.

Elladora observó a Isla con frialdad.

—Así que... ¿nos dejas por un simple muggle?

Isla asintió a las palabras de su hermana. Elladora se frotó el puente de la nariz y suspiró con fuerza.

—Te doy un minuto...

—¿Cómo?

Elladora le echó una fría mirada.

—Un minuto. Ni más ni menos. Cuando pase un minuto me da igual lo que pase o lo mucho que protestes. Pienso llevarte de vuelta a casa.

Isla solamente sonrió.

—Gracias, Ella...

—Cincuenta segundos.

Sin perder un momento, Isla se dio la vuelta y fue hacia Bob, tomándole del brazo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con voz sorprendida.

—No hay tiempo, tenemos menos de un minuto para subir al tren —respondió Isla, tirando del brazo del Bob.

—¿Cómo que tenemos menos de un minuto? Isla, ¿se puede saber que pasa? —preguntó Bob, que se veía cada vez más confundido.

—Ahora te lo cuento —respondió Isla mientras caminaba de forma apresurada.

Rápidamente la pareja abordó el tren y se sentaron en uno de los compartimientos vacíos que encontraron. Poco después el tren se puso en marcha, abandonando la estación de King's Cross. Guiada por un impulso, Isla asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla. Trató de localizar a Elladora entre el gentío, pero fue en vano. Había tantas personas que le fue imposible hallarla solamente mirando. O puede que sencillamente su hermana ya se hubiese marchado.

Dando un suspiro de decepción, Isla se apoyó en su asiento y contempló en silencio el paisaje que aparecía ante ella. Bob la observó en silencio un par de minutos antes de preguntarle:

—La mujer de antes... ¿era familia tuya? Se parecía un poco a ti.

—¿Eh?... ¡Ah, sí! Era Elladora, mi hermana pequeña.

—¿Tu... hermana pequeña? Pues parecía que estuvieseis discutiendo de algo en la estación —dijo Bob.

—Y así era —afirmó Isla sin apartar la vista del paisaje de la ventana—. Ella, bueno no solamente Elladora, sino también toda mi familia; no estaba de acuerdo con que me fuese con un muggle como tú...

Bob la miró confundido.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Verás, mi familia es muy purista de sangre. Eso quiere decir que ellos solamente creen que los magos que vienen de familias mágicas valen la pena —explicó Isla—. Mientras que los magos nacidos en familias muggles o los muggles mismo son simples animales a los que no vale la pena poner al mismo nivel que los magos.

—Vaya... —Bob imitó a su prometida y observó el paisaje de la ventana—. Un verdadero encanto tu familia. Las cenas de Navidad serán geniales —soltó finalmente con algo de sarcasmo.

Por fin Isla dejó de mirar el paisaje y observó a Bob mientras trataba de aguantar la risa, pero acabo fracasando.

—No voy a negar que sería divertido —comentó Isla, después de reír varios minutos—. Las cenas de Navidad con mi familia son demasiado aburridas. Pero no creo que sea buena idea que nos presentáramos en ellas.

—Lo suponía —replicó Bob con una mueca—. Isla. —Después de permanecer en silencio varios minutos, Bob habló—. ¿Te... te arrepientes de haber aceptado mi proposición?

Isla meditó su respuesta varios minutos antes de hablar.

—No te negaré que una parte de mi habría preferido quedarme con mi familia. Pero no me arrepiento de haberme ido contigo, Bob —respondió Isla, dedicándole a su prometido una pequeña sonrisa—. Estar en esa casa me estaba asfixiando. Así que me alegro de haber salido de allí.

—Pero tu familia...

—Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, ¿verdad? En pocas horas mis padres quemarán mi nombre del tapiz familiar y será como si jamás hubiese existido para ellas —dijo Isla haciendo un ademán para quitarle importancia al asunto—. Además, tengo la impresión de que no será la última vez que vea a Elladora.

* * *

El presentimiento de Isla se hizo realidad casi dieciséis años más tarde. Aquel uno de septiembre, Isla Hitchens se hallaba en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, junto a su marido Bob y sus hijos Robert y Ellaeine (de catorce y once años respectivamente), para despedir a estos últimos ya que el nuevo curso escolar estaba iniciando.

Mientras su marido se despedía de sus hijos, Isla miró el andén con cierta nostalgia, recordando su época de estudiante en Hogwarts. Su mirada se topó con la de otra mujer que estaba con su marido despidiendo a su hijo. A pesar de que hacía casi dieciséis años que no la veía, Isla reconoció a su hermana pequeña Elladora en esa mujer.

Ambas hermanas se miraron unos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada y fingir no conocerse. Bob, quien se dio cuenta de ese pequeño intercambio de miradas, espero a que el tren hubiese salido del tren para hablar con Isla.

—¿Esa no era tu hermana? —Isla asintió—. ¿No quieres hablar con ella?

Isla besó brevemente a Bob, negando con la cabeza.

—No. Fue la elección que tomé en su día. Y ahora, dieciséis años más tarde, no me arrepiento de nada.

Bob acarició la mejilla de Isla con suavidad. Ésta sonrió, antes de envolver sus dedos alrededor de la mano de Bob. Y así ambos regresaron a su hogar.

* * *

 **Hola a todo el mundo que haya llegado hasta aquí.**

 **Bueno ama, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Ha sido un verdadero reto escribirlo (más que nada porque no tenía idea de que hacer). Por suerte recordé tu extraña afición a los personajes poco conocidos y aquí esta el resultado.**

 **Así que aquí esta tu regalo. Me hubiese gustado que fuese más largo, pero con este tipo de personajes y época soy bastante malo.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
